The present invention relates to a method controlling channel assignment in a time division multiplexing network.
Conventionally, in time division multiplex networks such as time division exchanger, for the purpose of easily interconnecting a large number of subscribers by means of a small number of time division channels, a plurality of channels and pulse trains corresponding in phases are established, and the addresses of the transmitters and receivers stored in a circulating memory device thereby to assign the channels to the transmitters and receivers, respectively.
In such conventional systems, however, read-out pulses of the circulating memory device and the sampling pulses are separated from each other, and accordingly a complicated mechanism has been required for synchronizing these two kinds of pulses with each other. Further, another complicated mechanism has been required for reading-out the data stored in the memory device from outside of the network to review them, or for writing-in/rewriting.